Listening
by Strawberry Angel
Summary: Caitie's deaf sister, Alissa comes to visit. A little J/C romance also


I don't own any characters you see on the In A Heartbeat show. Alright. I do own, and made up all by  
myself, Caitie's whole family. Oh and by the way, if you are easily offended, and I mean REALLY  
easily, this story might offend you because it's about a deaf girl. I wrote this story because I'm  
learning sign language cuz one of my good friend's parents are both deaf and I want to talk to them.  
So I felt like writing a story where Caitie had a problem. Anyway I'll shut up, please review.  
  
  
  
  
Listening  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Caitie! What's wrong?" Jamie Waite asked as he sat down next to Caitie Roth on the library  
steps. Caitie was resting her chin on her knees and looking upset.   
"Hi Jamie." Caitie greeted dully. She offered him a sad smile.  
"Are you okay?" Jamie looked at his frowning Caitie. He didn't really like seeing her like this. He  
perfered Caitie a little more lively.  
"I'm okay. It's just, my sister is coming to visit." Caitie's shoulders drooped. She tucked a wild  
peice of hair behind her ear.  
"Which sister?" Jamie's eyebrows knitted together. He remember Vikki and Shelly, but no other sisters.  
"My sister Alissa. She's 20. She has been away at college." Caitie explained. She sighed.   
"What's wrong with Alissa coming?" Jamie asked cautiously. He didn't want Caitie to expload at him  
for prying.  
"Whenever she comes everyone else doesn't matter to my folks. I get sick of putting up with all her  
'needs'." Caitie rolled her eyes.  
"What needs?" He asked.  
"I never told you?" Caitie asked. She could have sworn he knew about Alissa.  
"No...I don't think so." Jamie searched his brain.  
"My sister Alissa is deaf." Caitie said bluntly. It didn't bother her if people knew.  
"Is she really?" Jamie was surprised.   
"Yeah, has been since the day she was born."   
"And that bothers you? You don't like her coming to visit?" Jamie thought that sounded a little  
weird. How could someone no like their own family visiting?  
"I get sick of having to put up with everything. I mean, I have to speak in sign language and all  
this stuff. It's just difficult." Caitie sighed.  
"Wait, you know sign language?" Jamie was amazed. That seemed so cool. The only other language he  
knew was basic french.  
"Yeah, duh Jamie. I've known it since forever!" Caitie shrugged. It was no big deal to her. For  
Caitie, it was something she HAD to know.  
"Spell my name. Say something to me." Caitie sighed, being used to this. She spelled out J-A-M-I-E.  
And then asked who his favorite singer. It was the little routine she had worked out.  
"Wow! What did you say?" Jamie smiled.  
"I asked who your favorite singer was...Jamie, this isn't a big deal." Caitie rolled her eyes.  
"Wow! How cool! Can I meet your sister?"   
"Sure, come on. We'll go now." Caitie rose up and walked off with Jamie. She hoped Jamie wouldn't  
make too big a deal out of Alissa. Everyone always had, she reminded herself. Jamie wouldn't be  
any different.  
  
  
Caitie looked over at Jamie as she turned the door knob. She hoped Jamie didn't make a fool out of  
himself. If only he would understand, Alissa was no big deal.  
"Okay Jamie, are you alright? Can you handle this?" Caitie kidded as she walked into the foyer.  
She led Jamie into the living room. Sitting on the couch was Caitie's whole family. Her parents,  
Shelly, Blake, Vikki, Robert and Christopher were all there. And another girl. She was regular   
looking. She looked like Mrs. Roth, Caitie, Shelly and Vikki. But Alissa had a rounder face and  
her hair was curly and long. Caitie waved to everyone in the room. She smiled.  
"This is Jamie." She said to the family that hadn't met him. She looked at Alissa and proceded to  
sign. She put the Y sign in her open palm for 'this', then put the I sign out from her chin for 'is',  
and spelled out Jamie. Alissa nodded and smiled. She pointed to herself and spelled out Alissa.  
Jamie looked at Caitie. He didn't know how to respond. Caitie nodded her head and sat down.  
Jamie began to relax when everyone started talking. Caitie's mother looked at Jamie.   
"Jamie, do you know sign language?" She asked.  
"No. I've never needed it before now." Jamie explained.  
"Well, our whole family knows it. We need to since Alissa has special needs." Caitie looked at Jamie  
and rolled her eyes. Jamie guess he could see what Caitie was talking about.  
"Jamie, would you like to stay for dinner." Mrs. Roth smiled.  
"Sure, let me call my mom and tell her." Jamie used the phone and sat down at the table with eveyrone  
else. It was a good dinner. Jamie got confused whenever it was silent but people were still talking.  
Caitie's mom did pay alot of attention to Alissa. Jamie shrugged. He figured it was just some mother  
missing her daughter thing.  
Atfer dinner, Caitie announced she and Jamie were going for a walk. Jamie thought it was nice of her  
to tell him. Shelly looked at Alissa and made the sign for kissing by putting her hand on her lips,  
then her cheek. Caitie shot her an evil glare and the two were on their way.  
"I don't really understand what you mean Caitie. You're mom treats her like everyone else." Jamie  
began nervously. He wondered if Caitie was going to attack.  
"Ugh, you should see her sometimes. When Alissa is here, nothing else matters. No one else matters."  
Caitie sighed. She sounded a little sad.  
"It sounds like you're jealous." Jamie said cautiously. Caitie stopped walking and stared at him.  
"Jealous? Jealous! Me? Are you insane? I've been putting up with Alissa for my whole life. I think  
I have a right to be annoyed, Waite. I'm sick of sign language. I'm sick of having to 'repeat' myself  
for Alissa! I'm sick of putting my life on hold whenever she comes around! I'm sick of of my sister.  
I wish she wasn't deaf but she is. Does that mean I have to think she's all special? No! So listen  
Jamie, it was a big mistake ever inviting you over. So forget about me, forget about Alissa, forget  
about my whole stupid family!" Caitie yelled and turned around, running towards her house. Jamie  
sighed. That blew up in his face.  
Jamie walked home. He didn't think it would be a good idea to go back to Caitie's house. He decided  
that he better not get involved anymore. That didn't seem to turn out to good.  
Meanwhile, Caitie huffed and puffed and cursed under her breath. She couldn't believe Jamie. Her  
best friend thinking she was jealous...of her own deaf sister. What an idiot, she thought.  
Caitie slammed the front door behind her and went out on the back porch. She closed her eyes and  
sat on the old swing set her dad had put together for the kids when she was 9. Caitie heard the  
swing next to her creak. She opened her eyes. There was Alissa, smiling and swinging. Caitie couldn't  
help but smile. Her sister looked so happy. Alissa looked at her.   
'What is wrong?' Alissa signed. Caitie shrugged and spelled out Jamie, then shook her head.   
'Fight?' Alissa asked. Caitie shook her fist up and down, meaning yes. Alissa touched her forehead,  
then brought her hand down into a Y. She was asking why.  
"Jamie is such a crazy boy." Caitie began, talking as she signed for Alissa. "He thinks I'm jealous  
of you because of you being Mom's favorite."  
'Will you talk again?' Alissa looked concerned for her little sister. Caitie smiled and nodded. She  
rolled her eyes and Alissa smiled.  
'He is cute.' Alissa giggled.  
"Yes, very!" Caitie smiled. She looked at her sister, so beautiful and caring. Why did Alissa have  
to be deaf? Why not someone else's sister? Why her's? A tear trickled down Caitie's cheek as she  
thought of how her sister would never hear her family's voices, or her husband saying his vows. She  
could never hear her children telling their mommy I Love You or singing along with their favorite  
movies. Alissa looked at Caitie, knowing what she was thinking. She stood up and hugged her sister.  
Caitie held her thumb, index and pinky figner out, telling her sister she loved her. Alissa  
pointed at herself then brought her index fingers together and out. "Me too." Caitie said outloud  
for her. The sisters returned to their swings. Maybe Alissa couldn't hear Caitie, but she was  
listening.  
  
"Okay, do that sign again!" Jamie smiled as Caitie showed him, for the 17th time, how to say breakfast.  
"Jamie, look! Breakfast! Breakfast!" Caitie cried.  
"Got it." Jamie promised. 'Promise?' Caitie asked in sign language. Jamie made a face.  
"I see you aren't ready for me to ask you things yet." Caitie looked at Jamie. He looked at her.  
Caitie felt a little uncomfortable. Jamie was looking at her funny. Caitie saw him hold up his   
hand. He was doing the sign for I love you. Caitie's eyes grew wide.   
"Um..very good, Jamie. I guess you've got that one covered." Caitie looked away. Jamie grabbed  
her hand.  
"No I mean it." Caitie stared at him.  
"Honestly?" Caitie smiled.  
"I swear."   
"Well, thank you." Caitie smiled and pretended to get up.  
"Hey wait! That's it?" Jamie was feeling nervous. He was trying to act a little lovey-dovey and   
Caitie was shooting down his efforts.  
"No, I'm kidding. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Caitie smiled. This was a major dream come true.  
"I was feeling scared." Jamie said sheepishly. Caitie hugged him.  
"I love you too Jamie." Caitie smiled. Finally, everything was perfect. 


End file.
